Hero Strategy: Meditron
ATTENTION! This Page Is UNDER CONSTRUCTION " ---- Cyber Tempest from Infinity. ]] Meditron, the Repair-Bot was the first Cyber Tempest in Darkspore. As his name and title would suggest, he is a dedicated healer and user of utility. General Information ? : Base Stats & Unlock Levels : Abilities - Basic Attack: "Nanoswarm" Range: 35 meters Cooldown: 0.7 Seconds Cast Type: Instant : "Launches a swarm of nanobots that home in on a single enemy and deal '''6-12' energy damage."'' A homing Basic Attack, Nanoswarm is very helpful against strafing enemies, such as Necrotic Leeches. It may deal less damage than SRS-42's Homing Missile, but it has a much longer range, which is helpful for killing offscreen Darkspore. Projectile Speed, Range Increase, Cooldown Reduction and Attack Speed will greatly boost Nanoswarm and get it to its highest potential. There is, however, a small problem when using this attack. If you don't pick a target, but simply spam the Attack, Nanoswarm "bullets" will start homing in on random enemies on the screen, but this isn't much of a problem. : - Unique Ability: "Syndrome Shift" Cooldown: 12 Seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 18 : "A cleansing pulse emanates '''10'm from Meditron, simultaneously transfering all nearby debuffs to enemies and stealing buffs from enemies for allies."'' The most unique Ability in the entire game, Syndrome Shift is one of the most useful Abilities. Syndrome Shift's nature is extraordinary, which can't be replaced by any other Ability. This is because this Ability both transfers debuffs from friendly units to enemies, but also steals enemy buffs to Heroes/Pets in range. For such an Ability, Increased Range, Buff and Debuff Duration is a must. : - Squad Ability: "Reconstruct" : Range: Cooldown: 5 seconds Cast Type: Channeled Power Cost: 36 : "Channels a stream of nanobots that restore '''111 / 102 / 99/ XX' health to an ally over 3''' seconds. The nanobots also increase the targets maximum health by '''25% for 15 seconds."'' ?? : Modifiers * Meditron's Reconstruct: Target gains damage reduction while channeled. * Meditron's Reconstruct: Cleanses target at end of channel. (Surjon's Affix) : - Passive: "Sentry Drone" : "An orbiting drone shoots at enemies, dealing '''XX-XX' energy damage per shot."'' ?? : Variants - Alpha: "Charged Strike" Range: 2 Meters Cooldown: 10 Seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 16 :"A painful melee range electrical strike that deals '''XX-XX physical damage and taunts the target for 6''' seconds." '' ?? : - Beta: "Zetawatt Beam" Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: : ''"Piercing laser beam attack that deals '''34-51 energy damage to all enemies in a line."'' ?? : - Gamma: "Omni Shield" Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: : "Instantly removes all harmful status effects and prevents all incoming damage and harmful status effects for '''4' seconds."'' ?? : - Delta: "Proximity Mine" Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: : :"Places a mine that will explode if an enemy comes within '''3.4'm or after 15 seconds. The mine deals'' XX-XX ''energy damage to all enemies in a 4'''m radius and dazes them for '''6 seconds." ?? : Recommended Stats : See Character Abilities & Stats For More Information NOTE: The following stats are not necessary, but very helpful in gameplay. :+? (?) :+? (?) :+? (?) :+? (?) : Category:Heroes Category:Hero Strategy Category:Cyber Category:Tempests Category:Darkspore Gameplay Category:Infinity